


La femme pirate

by boadicee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aventures, F/M, grande Line, piraterie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alia est une jeune femme de 18 ans. Il y a quelques années, elle a vu un amiral tuer son père pour être un pirate. Elle déteste depuis ce jour les pirates et la marine. Un jour, elle rencontre Marco et tout l'équipage du Moby Dick. Marco est intriguée par le mystérieux pouvoir qu'elle cache en elle et par tous ces secrets qui l'entoure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La rencontre

Chapitre 1 : la rencontre

 

\- Alia, reviens ici immédiatement et bats-toi !  
\- Vous ne m’attraperez jamais, bande de crétins.

Alia disparut avec beaucoup d’agilité dans la forêt, au grand désarroi de la bande de jeunes qui lui courait après. Cette jeune fille de 18 ans à peine passait ses journées à chercher l’aventure, les bagarres et le grand frisson. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Sa mère, depuis des années, avait abandonné l’espoir de la faire revenir sur le droit chemin. Son père, de son vivant, lui avait appris les rudiments du corps-à-corps, le maniement de l’épée et des armes à feu. Avec sa chevelure rouge vive, son regard vert émeraude, elle possédait un caractère en acier trempé qu’enviaient de nombreux garçons.

Elle s’arrêta de courir quand elle arriva à son repère préféré. Une petite crique perdue au fond des bois. Elle descendit rapidement la falaise et se laissa tomber à terre sur le sable chaud. C’était devenu rapidement son lieu d’isolement, quand elle avait besoin de rester seule pour vider son esprit de toutes les choses négatives de sa vie.

Personne n’osait s’aventurer ici, où la rumeur d’être un repère de pirates circulait en permanence dans tous les villages de l’île. Mais elle s’en moquait. Les pirates pouvaient bien débarquer elle saurait les recevoir avec le fer de son épée.

Elle profitait de ce moment de calme, ne se doutant pas un instant que ce lieu, son refuge, allait être l’endroit d’une rencontre qui changerait sa vie à tout jamais.

***

À quelques lieux nautiques de là, un bateau en forme de baleine se rapprochait. Il était immense. Au-dessus, du mât, flottait fièrement un drapeau pirate. Il représentait une croix avec des os et un croissant de lune allongé. C’était le drapeau de l’équipage du célèbre pirate Barbe Blanche, l’un des quatre grands empereurs qui faisait régner la terreur sur le nouveau monde dans la deuxième moitié de Grande Line. Le bateau n’était autre que le Moby Dick.

À son bord, régnait une certaine agitation. Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils étaient en mer. Ils avaient essuyé deux tempêtes et plusieurs assauts de la Marine. Malgré leur force, le nombre de blessés était considérable. Ils n’espéraient qu’une chose, trouver rapidement une île avec un village et de quoi soigner tout le monde.

\- Père, je pense que nous approchons d’une île habitée. Si la tempête ne nous a pas trop fait dévier, d’ici quelques heures, nous pourrons soigner tout le monde.  
\- Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle, Marco. Il faudra toutefois être prudent. La marine ne doit pas être très loin.  
\- On accostera de nuit. J’irais à la recherche d’un médecin.  
\- Merci mon fils.

***

Alia émergea de sa sieste au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle s’étira comme un chat. Soudain, tous ses sens furent en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. Elle chercha du regard autour d’elle à la recherche du moindre indice, mais n’en trouva aucun. Elle se redressa et commença à rebrousser chemin pour rentrer au village quand elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras. Aussitôt, ses capacités de défense se mirent en route et elle envoya son agresseur au tapis.

Ce dernier fut surpris un instant par cette attaque. Il ne pensait pas que la fille saurait se défendre mais aurait plutôt utilisé sa voix pour appeler à l’aide. Son premier geste avait été de l’empêcher de crier, mais apparemment, c’était peine perdu. Il se releva rapidement, évitant ainsi une deuxième attaque.

\- Eh là, tout doux la gamine, je ne te veux aucun mal.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n’êtes pas d’ici. Personne ne vient dans cette crique. Êtes-vous un pirate ? Répondez !  
\- Doucement. Laisse moi répondre au lieu de me bombarder de réponse. Oui, je suis un pirate et non, je ne suis pas d’ici. Je m’appelle Marco.  
\- Les pirates ne sont pas les bienvenues ici. Je suis capable de vous virer d’ici moi-même.  
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Mais on ne restera pas longtemps ici. Nous voulons juste un médecin pour soigner nos blessés.  
\- Qui vous dis que notre médecin de ville va vous aider ?  
\- Il suffit de lui demander.  
\- Et si je refuse ?  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de l’avis d’une gamine pour aller voir le toubib.  
\- Je vous en empêcherai.  
\- Donc je n’ai plus qu’à te maîtriser et à t’attacher à un arbre le temps que je fasse mon affaire.

Alia se jeta dans la bagarre oubliant le fait qu’elle n’avait aucune arme pour se défendre. Marco esquiva sans trop de mal les attaques de la jeune fille. Malgré le fait qu’elle soit une fille, elle savait drôlement se débrouiller au corps-à-corps. Il s’amusa avec elle durant quelques minutes avant de la maîtriser au sol.

De surprise, Alia se raidit. Marco ne su pas ce qui se passa, mais il se retrouva projeté loin derrière.

\- C’était quoi ça ? Tu possèdes un fruit du démon ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
\- Vraiment ?

La fille l’intriguait de plus en plus. Mais il avait une autre mission et s’occuperait d’elle plus tard. Il se concentra et lui envoya son Haki. Alia sentit ses forces et son corps l’abandonner. Avant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, elle perdit connaissance.

\- Dis Marco, tu en mets du temps. C’est qui ?  
\- Une habitante qui sait se battre et possède un fruit du démon. Garde là à l’œil, Tatch, le temps que je vais au village chercher le médecin.  
\- Pas de souci. Je t’attends.

Marco s’en alla rapidement vers le village le plus proche. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un médecin.

\- Qu’avez-vous fait à Alia ?  
\- Ah, c’est ainsi qu’elle s’appelle. Non, je vous rassure, on ne lui a rien fait.

Marco prit Alia dans ses bras et ils montèrent tous à bord du Moby Dick.


	2. Le Moby Dick

chapitre 2

Sur le pont du Moby Dick, les nons blessés s’activaient à remettre tout en ordre. Les réparations allaient grand train. Ils n’avaient seulement vingt quatre heures pour tout mettre en état. Les blessés étaient allongés sur des lits de camp dans le réfectoire. Les capitaines de chaque flotte s’occupaient à mainteanir en vie les plus graves. Barbe Blanche surveillait de sa place habituelle toutes les opérations. Il avait envoyé ses infirmières aider au réfectoire.

\- Revoilà Tatch et Marco, père.  
\- Ils ont fait vite. merci Vista. Mes fils vont pouvoir être soignés.  
\- Nous allons pouvoir repartir rapidement.

Marco et Tatch firent monter à bord du Moby Dick le médecin. Alia, toujours inconsciente, reposait sur l’épaule de Marco. Tatch emmena aussitôt le médecin au réfectoire.

\- C’est un étrange butin que tu nous ramènes là, Marco.  
\- On va dire que c’est un otage pour s’assurer que le toubib fasse son boulot, père.  
\- Je vois. Mais cela ne doit pas être la seule raison.  
\- En effet, j’ai affronté cette demoiselle qui, si je n’avais pas utilisé le haki aurait pu me battre.  
\- Te battre ? Voilà que cela m’intrigue encore plus. Possèderait-elle un fruit du démon ?  
\- En effet. Elle a le pouvoir de tout repousser et cela lui sert de protection. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu’elle en ait conscience.  
\- Je comprends. Seul le fluide peut la stopper. Si la marine tombait sur elle, nous pourrions avoir du souci à nous faire.  
\- Je le pense aussi.  
\- Très bien, Marco. Je te confie sa surveillance. Elle viendra avec nous. Si elle peut tenir tête au 1er capitaine de ma flotte, alors elle a sa place chez nous. Va te reposer un peu. Nous nous verrons demain matin.  
\- Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit père.

Marco partit dans ses quartiers avec Alia. Il l’allongea sur la couchette avant de la rejoindre, non sans avoir prit quelques précautions auparavant.

***

Les cris de son estomac réveilla Alia. Sa tête était très lourde et elle avait l’impression que son corps était passé dans un broyeur. Pourtant ce n’est pas sur quoi elle reposait qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état. Elle avait la sensation de doux ballotements et de voix qui lui parvenaient de loin, mais pas de si loin que çà.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, quant les souvenirs d’avant sa perte de connaissance lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Ah enfin réveillée, la miss. J’avais cru y être allé un peu trop fort.  
\- Mais je suis où ?  
\- A bord du Moby Dick.  
\- Hein !!! Comment c’est possible ? Vous m’avez kidnappé ?  
\- On pourrait dire çà. Pour le moment tu sers de garantie pour que le doc fasse correctement son boulot.  
\- Espèce de sale pirate de bas étage.  
\- Outch. T viens de blesser ma fierté là.  
\- Vous n’en avez aucune, vous les pirates.  
\- Dis pas cela. Je ne t’ai pas tué, alors que j’aurais pu facilement le faire.  
\- Un otage mort ne vous serez d’aucune utilité.  
\- Tu marques un point, je l’avoue. Dis, tu aimes avoir toujours le dernier mot ?  
\- Quand j’ai raison oui.

Le ventre d’Alia se rappela à nouveau à son bon souvenir.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
\- Rien de ce qui vient d’un pirate.  
\- Comme tu veux. Mais tu vas devoir me suivre, car contrairement à toi, moi j’ai faim.  
\- Et si je ne veux pas venir ?  
\- Je peux toujours te porter sur mon épaule comme un sac à patate pour t’emmener avec moi. C’est au choix pour toi. Que décides-tu ?  
\- Pff. C’est bon, je te suis. J’ai quand même un minimum de dignité.

Alia suivit tout en traînant des pieds son geôlier. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, ils rencontrèrent d’autres pirates qui saluèrent le blond et n’hésitèrent pas à faire un commentaire grivois sur Alia. A un moment, elle sentit une main se poser sur ses fesses et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Aussitôt un bras puissant l’attira contre une poitrine.

\- Pas touche mec. Elle est déjà réservée.  
\- T’es pas sympa Marco. Tu te gardes toujours les meilleurs morceaux.  
\- Celui-là est même exceptionnel, alors bas les pattes.

Ils finirent par sortir sur le pont où d’autres pirates se trouvaient en train de manger. Marco se dirigea vers la zone où ils servaient à manger et prit un plateau qu’il remplit allègrement avant d’entraîner sa captive avec lui à l’écart de la foule. Ils s’installèrent avec les autres capitaines. Marco fit le tour de présentations. Alia les ignora royalement, faisant rire quelqu’un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un homme immense. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

\- Alia, voici notre père à tous, Barbe Blanche.  
\- Alors la gamine s’est enfin réveillée. Nous avons cru un moment qu’elle t’avais vraiment tué.  
\- Si seulement j’avais eue le temps, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Elle me plaît bien la morveuse. Ne la maltraîte pas trop, Marco.  
\- Ne t’en fait pas pour ça. Ce n’est pas mon intention.

Alia avait complètement viré au rouge pivoine. Chacun se remit à manger, mais elle refusa ce que lui proposa Marco. Les autres interrogèrent du regard le Phoenix qui haussa les épaules. L’estomac de la jeune fille grogna de plus en plus avec toutes ses odeurs alléchantes autour d’elle. Cela devait faire presque 24 heures qu’elle n’avait rien mangé et elle commençait à se sentir mal. Un sandwich apparu devant son champ de vision.

\- Mange un peu. Je te promets que ce n’est pas empoisonné ou quoique ce soit d’autres.  
\- C’est toujours un délice ce que je prépare, s’écria Tatch.  
\- On le sait nous, lui répondit Marco  
\- Hors de questions.  
\- Ecoute, si tu ne le manges pas de toi même, alors je devrais te gaver comme une oie.  
\- Tu n’oserais pas.  
\- Tu veux parier ?  
\- Hé la miss, Marco met toujours ses menaces à exécution, intervint Vista.

Elle regarda quelques instants le sandwich avant de le prendre brusquement et de mordre une première bouchée. Quand celle-ci descendit vers son estomac, elle laissa échaper un soupir de bien être. Les autres se retinrent de rire, ne voulant pas la braquer à nouveau. Elle finit rapidement le 1er casse-croûte. En baissant les yeux, elle en trouva un deuxième. Elle leva la tête cherchant du regard le coupable, mais aucun des pirates ne fit attention à elle. Alors, elle le prit et le mangea. A la fin, elle se sentit rassasiée. L’ambiance autour d’elle était bon enfant. Ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’elle se faisait comme idée d’atmosphère sur un bateau pirate. Surtout de cette ampleur. Elle avait dû mal à croire qu’elle se trouvait au milieu d’hommes sans foi et qui n’hésitait pas à tuer. Soudain elle se rappela de sa mère. Malgré les multiples engueulades, elle devait être morte d’inquiétude. Elle devait retourner au village rapidement peu importe le moyen. Elle vit le médecin du village se diriger vers eux.

\- Doc !!! Vous avez fini ?  
\- Ah… Alia. Je suis content de te voir en pleine forme.  
\- Il n’est pas encore venu le jour où je ne serais pas en forme.  
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Mais je ne peux pas te féliciter. Ta mère a encore eut des problèmes par ta faute. Etais tu obligée de casser le bras de Melon ?

Aussitôt, Alia passa en mode défensive. Les capitaines assez proches écoutèrent l’échange.

\- Et j’aurais dû faire quoi, à votre avis ? Attendre qu’il me balance du haut de la falaise ? Car çà, je suis sûr qu’il ne s’est pas vanté.  
\- Te battre n’est pas la solution.  
\- C’est la seule que mon père m’a appris avant de mourir.  
\- Ton père n’était pas un exemple, loin de là. C’était un assassin. Il n’a eut que ce qu’il méritait.  
\- Je ne te permets pas de parler de mon père comme ça. Vous l’avez vendu à la marine pour sauver votre peau.  
\- Tu ne sais rien.  
\- Oh si je sais. J’ai tout vu ce soir-là. J’étais là quand vous êtes tous venus avec la marine. J’étais là et j’ai vu Aikanou le transpercer de son poing de lave.

Marco sentit la rage monter en lui Il décida d’intervenir.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre pendant ce délicieux échange, mais si vous avez finit doc, je vais vous ramener ramener sur la rive. Nous n’avons que trop traîné ici.  
\- Oui c’est bon. Plus vite vous serez partie et plus vite lavie sur l’île reprendra son cours tranquillement.  
\- Bien, allons y alors. Je serais de retour dans moins d’une heure. Tatch et Vista, surveillez la en attendant mon retour.  
\- Pas de souci, répondirent-ils en choeur.  
\- Comment ça ? Mais moi je veux retourner chez moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici !  
\- Ecoute Alia, pars avec eux et ne soist plus un poid pour le village. Ta mère ne s’en portera que mieux, intervint le doc.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire çà !  
\- Vas-y mon fils, avant que je ne décide de le tuer.

Alia se débattit ne voulant pas rester avec des pirates. Même si elle haïssait les habitants de son île, c’était chez elle. Tatch et Vista l’emmenèrent dans la cabine de Marco. Comme l’avait prévenu ce dernier, ils furent prudent au fruit du démon qu’elle possédait.

***

Marco mena la barque tranquillement, un peu trop tranquillement même. Ils arrivèrent rapidement toutefois sur la plage.  
\- Dites, j’ai une question à vous poser. Alia, sait-elle qu’elle a le pouvoir d’un fruit du démon ?  
\- Non personne ne lui a dit.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Elle aurait pu causer entre autre plus d’ennuis qu’elle n’en cause déjà.  
\- Je vois.

Le médecin commença à s’éloigner pour rentrer au village quant il entendit une détonation avant de s’écrouler inerte sur le sol.

\- Nous les pirates, sommes des gens sans le moindre scrupule d’après les rumeurs. Mais vous vous êtes encore pire que nous. Pour vous le père d’Alia ne méritait pas de vivre. Moi je pense que votre vie ne valait rien.

Marco reprit le chemin vers le Moby Dick. Ils levèrent l’ancre aussitôt. Une fois les ordres donnés, il retourna à sa cabine pour affronter une jeune furie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les mois au minimum.


	3. départ pour l'aventure

chapitre 3 : départ pour l’aventure

Alia ruminait dans la cabine de Marco. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on la traitait ainsi. Elle se sentait trahit par tous les habitants de l’île. Elle ne voulait pas croire que sa mère puisse se sentir heureuse sans sa fille auprès d’elle. Certes, elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais elle n’en restait pas moins sa fille, la chair de son sang. Doc avait dû certainement mentir. De plus, l’état des autres abrutis n’était pas volontaire. Ils avaient essayé de la noyer. Cette réaction des habitants la faisait souffrir plus que les bagarres quotidiennes.

En face d’elle, Tatch et Vista la regardaient faire les cent pas dans les quelques mètres carrés qui faisaient la cabine de Marco.

\- Tu sais Alia, si tu continues comme cela, on va devoir changer le plancher pour usure, prévint Tatch.  
\- C’est pas mon problème. J’ai des choses plus importantes à régler.  
\- Serait-ce ce qu’a dit le doc avant de quitter le navire ?  
\- Je suis sûr qu’il mentait. Les habitants, et même ma mère ne peuvent pas penser cela de moi. Ce n’est pas possible. Il a menti comme toujours.  
\- C’est bien la première fois que l’on me sort qu’un doc peut mentir, intervint Vista.  
\- Il a toujours été collaborateur avec la marine. C’est lui qui a vendu mon propre père. Il embobinerait n’importe qui. D’ailleurs, cela ne m’étonnerait pas qu’il appelle la marine dès son retour sur la terre ferme.  
\- Ça, je doute qu’il le fasse, lui répondit Marco qui venait de franchir la porte.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Merci les gars.  
\- De rien. À plus tard miss, dit Tatch en partant avec Vista.

Une fois la porte fermée, Alia s’arrêta enfin de marcher et fit face à Marco.

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de me garder ici prisonnière.  
\- Mais tu n’es pas prisonnière. Tu peux te balader où bon te semble.  
\- Très bien alors je rentre chez moi.  
\- Cela est impossible malheureusement. Le Moby Dick a levé l’ancre il y a quelques minutes. Nous sommes en route pour retourner sur Grande Line.  
\- Quoi !!!! Mais c’est pas possible. Je ne peux pas aller sur Grande Line.

Alia avait pâli en réalisant qu’elle quittait définitivement son île. Elle avait certes rêvé d’aventures, mais jamais à bord d’un bateau pirate.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir ? murmura-t-elle.  
\- Ben, une pirate. Tu vas voir la vie ici est géniale.  
\- Non, non, non. Ce n’est pas imaginable.  
\- Pourquoi donc. Écoute, on va faire un marché.  
\- Je ne te fais aucunement confiance. Je ne fais confiance à personne.  
\- Alors, c’est à moi de te montrer comment faire confiance à certaines personnes. En tout cas à nous, membres de l’équipage de Barbe Blanche  
\- Aucune chance que cela se produise.  
\- Tu veux que l’on parie ?  
\- Tu veux parier sur tout.  
\- Comme toi qui veux avoir raison tout le temps. Allez, s’il te plaît, accepte de rester un peu avec nous. Si cela est vraiment trop dur pour toi, alors je te ramènerai sur ton île.  
\- De toute façon, je n’ai pas le choix.  
\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter le bateau pour que tu te familiarises avec les lieux

Alia hocha la tête, résignée à son sort pour le moment. Elle se promit tout de même de trouver une solution pour s’échapper d’ici. Le navire était vraiment immense. Elle n’était même pas sûre de tout retenir. Elle se nota dans un coin de sa tête de se faire un plan. Il leur avait fallu toute l’après-midi pour visiter tout le vaisseau. Marco en avait profité pour voir s’il ne restait pas une place du côté des dortoirs des filles. Malheureusement, les filles n’étaient pas très nombreuses et leur dortoir était plutôt étroit. Il fit donc installer un lit supplémentaire dans ses quartiers en attendant de lui trouver une place. Il doutait fortement que la miss acceptât de partager la même couche que lui.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le réfectoire enfin libéré de tous les blessés rapatriés dans un dortoir. Alia prit place avec les autres capitaines, cette fois avec un plateau. Elle devait avoir ses forces au maximum pour saisir la première occasion de retrouver sa liberté.

\- Dis voir, Alia, Marco a dit à père que tu savais te battre. Quelle arme maîtrises-tu ? Demanda Vista.  
\- L’épée et les armes à feu principalement et mon père m’a appris le corps-à-corps.  
\- Waouh impressionnant pour une fille. J’ai hâte de croiser le fer avec toi alors.  
\- Tu as raison Vista, intervint Tatch. Demain, on pourrait organiser une série de tests pour voir son niveau.  
\- Je vous rappelle que vous m’avez enlevé et mes armes sont restées sur l’île.  
\- Tout de suite, les grands mots. Mais ne t’en fait pas. Nous avons une bonne armurerie à bord, lui répondit Tatch. Je suis sûr que Marco se fera un plaisir de te la montrer.  
\- On verra ça, demain, intervint le concerné.  
\- Il faudra que l’on aille faire du shopping ensemble, parla enfin Haruta pour changer de sujet. Il te faudra des tenues de rechanges.  
\- Ah non tout sauf ça, gémit Alia. C’est une véritable torture d’aller dans les magasins.  
\- J’adore cette idée. Je vous accompagnerai, dit Marco.  
\- Cela pourrait être une très bonne idée, renchérit Tatch.  
\- J’ai encore moins envie d’y aller d’un coup, répondit Alia tout en s’effondrant sur la table.

Tout le monde rigola devant l’air débité de la jeune recrue.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, je te protégerai de cette bande de pervers.  
\- Je peux me défendre seule.  
\- Je n’en doute pas pour avoir mis au tapis notre cher Marco.  
\- Ouais, c’est bon les gars. C’est la seule et unique fois que je me fais avoir par une fille.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de tous regagner leur quartier, sauf Marco qui était de faction pour la première partie de la nuit. Ce fut Haruta qui se proposa de raccompagner Alia dans sa cabine partagée. Cette dernière profita de l’absence temporaire du capitaine de la 1ère flotte de Barbe Blanche pour prendre une bonne douche. Comme l’avait souligné Haruta, elle se retrouva sans affaire de rechange. Elle se permit alors de fouiller et de se servir dans les affaires de Marco. Elle trouva un short et une chemise, dont elle retroussa les manches. Elle nettoya ses affaires afin de les avoir pour le lendemain. Il était presque minuit quand elle se coucha sur le lit qui avait été installé pour elle. Épuisée par cette première journée en mer, elle dormait à poing fermé quand Marco revint une heure après.

Ce dernier sourit en la voyant affublée de ses vêtements, la couverture ayant glissé à terre. Il la ramassa et la remit sur la jeune fille. Cette journée l’avait lui aussi épuisé et il rejoignit rapidement Alia au pays des songes.

Le lendemain, Alia fut la première à se réveiller. Elle s’étira longuement. Elle n’avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis des années. Pourtant, elle n’était plus chez elle. À chaque instant, elle s’éloignait de sa terre natale. Elle se claqua les joues, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Finit de s’apitoyer sur son sort. Elle allait se motiver pour s’en sortir. Gémir et ressasser le passé, ne servirait à rien. Elle remit sa tenue sèche. En sortant de la salle de bains, elle jeta un œil en direction de la couchette de Marco. Celui-ci dormait encore paisiblement. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de se diriger vers le réfectoire. Elle se perdit deux fois. Heureusement, elle finit par rencontrer Tatch qui la guida vers le bon endroit.

\- Quand est-ce qu’on accostera de nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées de pain.  
\- Normalement, juste avant d’entrer sur Grande Line. D’ici quelques jours si la météo est clémente. Tu verras, la vie à bord est vraiment géniale. On n’a jamais le temps de s’ennuyer.  
\- Sans doute.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle monta sur e pont et s’accouda au bastingage pour admirer l’étendue bleue qui les entourait. Tout avait l’air si calme. Elle se demandait quel genre d’aventure pouvait réellement l’attendre maintenant.

Derrière elle, Barbe Blanche la regardait d’un air bienveillant, Marco et Joz à ses côtés.

\- D’ici quelques jours, elle devrait s’être habitué à vivre parmi nous, s’exprima Joz.  
\- Il vaut mieux. Sinon, elle risquerait de vite dépérir.  
\- Il faut que l’on sache rapidement quel type de fruit du démon elle possède et surtout lui apprendre à le maîtriser, Marco.  
\- Nous le découvrirons très vite, je pense. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Les gens jusqu’à maintenant lui ont toujours mentit.  
\- Au fait Marco, que c'est, il passé avec le doc après votre départ.  
\- Je n’ai pas aimé comment il traitait Alia. Maintenant où il est, il ne pourra plus jamais la critiquer.  
\- Gurarararararara, cela ne m’étonne même pas de toi mon fils.

Pour tout le monde, cette nouvelle journée s’annonçait merveilleuse.


	4. les tests

chapitre 4 : Les tests

 

Marco conduisit Alia jusqu’à l’armurerie. Elle fut ébahie par la quantité d’armes et surtout la diversité qui s’y trouvaient. Elle prit le temps de faire le tour afin de trouver les armes qu’elle avait pour habitude de manipuler. Elle finit par trouver une épée qui lui rappela celle que son père lui avait offerte. Après quelques essais, elle décida que celle-ci lui conviendrait parfaitement.

Marco lui trouva un pistolet qui ne serait pas trop lourd pour ses poignets. Ils revinrent ensemble sur le pont où de nombreux pirates s’étaient déjà réunis pour voir la démonstration. Même Barbe blanche avait prit place sur son siège afin de voir de quel acier était faite la nouvelle recrue.

Le premier adversaire à se présenter devant elle fut Vista, le capitaine de la 5ème flotte. Autour d’eux, les paris allaient bon train.

\- Alors, près la miss à nous montrer tous tes talents. Je te promets de ne pas y aller trop fort.  
\- Pas la peine de me ménager. Mon père ne l’a jamais fait.  
\- Eh ben, elle n’a pas froid aux yeux la gamine, commenta Tatch.  
\- Dès notre première rencontre, je l’ai vu dans son regard, lui répondit Marco.

Barbe Blanche donna le signal du début du combat. Alia s’élança la première. Le choc des lames retentit dans tout le bateau. Tout le monde s’était tu et admirait l’échange de coup entre Vista et Alia. Au bout d’une minute, les encouragements pour chacun des combattants allèrent bon train. Comme l’avait promis le commandant, il retint la plupart de ces coups, voulant tester l’étendue des capacités de la gamine. Ces coups manquaient encore parfois de force, mais Vista sembla plus que satisfait du test. Il mit fin au duel au bout d’une demi-heure d’échange. Alia se laissa tomber sur le sol, exténuée comme si elle avait passé une journée entière à s’entraîner avec son père.

Tout le monde applaudit le spectacle. On lui apporta de l’eau qu’elle but volontiers. Pendant ce temps-là, Marco et Izou préparèrent le deuxième test, le tir à la volée. Izou était le commandant de la 16ème flotte de Barbe Blanche. Il était connu pour être l’un des meilleurs tireurs d’élite, rivalisant avec Yasopp de l’équipage de Shanks le Roux. L’épreuve en elle était simple. Des cibles étaient envoyées en l’air et chacun son tour, ils devaient les toucher avant qu’elles ne tombent à la mer.

Par pure galanterie, Alia commença. Une dizaine de cibles furent envoyées avec un écart de 10 secondes entre chacune d’elle. Elle les brisa toute. Izou, à son tour fit un carton plein, trouvant même que c’était un jeu d’enfant. L’épreuve suivante était d’un niveau différent. On envoya trois cibles en même temps. La première vague, Alia les détruisit avec seulement deux balles. Pour Izou, une seule suffit. Lors de la deuxième vague, le bateau tangua légèrement, suffisamment pour qu’Alia rata une de ces cibles. Sa prouesse fut tout de même saluée par Izou.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien pour une fille. Ton père était un excellent mentor, lui dit Izou.  
\- C’était le meilleur, ouais, lui répondit-elle avec un brin de nostalgie dans le regard.

Marco vit pour la première fois le jeune fille sourire. Certes, cela ne faisait même pas deux jours qu’il la connaissait. Mais il ne l’avait connu uniquement sur la défensive. Peut-être que cette matinée de combats l’ouvrirait un peu aux autres. Peut-être que cette matinée de combats l’ouvrirait un peu aux autres.

Quand Alia eut récupéré, elle se prépara pour le dernier test, le corps-à-corps. Son dernier adversaire, n’était autre que Marco. Ce dernier regarda le paternel et hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait convenu avec Barbe Blanche de pousser la gamine dans ces retranchements afin de lui faire utiliser son pouvoir. La méthode n’allait pas être très courtoise, mais c’était la seule solution pour lui montrer qu’elle n’était pas une fille ordinaire et surtout découvrir quel fruit elle avait pu manger. Les deux adversaires se firent face. Alia lança un sourire de défi à Marco.

\- À ce que je vois, cela te fait plaisir de m’affronter.  
\- Oh oui. Je vais pouvoir, te faire payer pour avoir osé m’enlever.  
\- Aie, toujours rancunière.  
-Est-ce qu’il parait, je tiens ça de mon père.  
\- Bien, voyons voir ce que tu vaux au corps-à-corps. Je compte bien, ne pas retenir mes coups.  
\- Je l’espère.  
\- Si vous êtes prêts les enfants. Commencez !

Alia se lança la première vers Marco. D’un bond, elle envoya son poing droit vers le visage de l’homme. Ce dernier l’esquiva et la bloqua avec aisance. Il envoya son pied, mais elle réagit au quart de tour et l’évita in-extrémiste. Elle riposta aussitôt. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux combattants étaient de même niveau. Puis tout en souriant, Marco envoya un coup plus fort et plus rapide qu’Alia eut juste le temps de protéger son visage avec ses bras. L’impact la fit reculer.

\- Oups, j’ai peut-être été un peu trop fort.  
-Tu rigoles. C’est juste la mise en bouche.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva en position de défense en permanence. Elle ne fit que reculer. La colère commença à monter en elle. Elle essayait de trouver l’occasion, mais elle n’en voyait aucune. Elle se prit un coup qui l’envoya valser sur le pont. Quand elle se redressa, elle fonça sur Marco, la rage au ventre. Sans même s’en rendre compte un halo l’entoura et ses gestes devinrent plus rapides. Marco eut juste le temps d’activer le haki de l’armement qui lui évita de finir à l’eau. Toutefois certains pirates n’eurent pas la même chance. Alia arrêta tout mouvement aussitôt.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Non, cela ne peut pas être moi. J’ai pas pu faire ça.  
\- Et si, c’est bien ton ouvre.  
\- Non, tu déconnes Marco. Mais, il faut aller les repêcher !  
\- Ne t’en fais pas. Les autres vont s’en occuper.  
\- Mais comment j’ai pu faire cela ?  
\- Apparemment, tu as mangé un fruit du démon. Tu as déjà utilisé ce pouvoir lors de notre première rencontre.  
\- Mais…  
\- Je vois maintenant, mon fils, pourquoi tu as failli perdre la dernière fois. C’est un pouvoir intéressant.  
\- Un fruit du démon ? Mais je ne comprends rien.  
\- Je vais t’expliquer. Viens, suis-moi. Je pense que l’on en a fini pour aujourd’hui.

Trop intriguée encore par cette découverte, le jeune fille suivi Marco, Joz et Barbe Blanche dans une pièce qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu. Tout le monde prit place autour de la table.

\- Bien alors par où commencer ?  
\- Par le début, c’est quoi un fruit du démon ?  
\- C’est un fruit qui donne à celui qui le mange un pouvoir spécial. Par contre, il y a un inconvénient.  
\- Ah bon, lequel ?  
\- Tu le connais déjà. Le détenteur est incapable de nager dans l’eau. Je pense que tu étais trop petite quand tu as dû le manger. D’où le fait que tu ne t’en souviennes pas et ta phobie de l’eau.  
\- Je veux bien, mais quel fruit j’ai mangé et comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Je ne pense pas qu’on les trouve si facilement sur les étals du marché.  
\- Tu as raison. Ils sont rares. Père, Joz et mois sommes détenteurs d’un pouvoir.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Je suis depuis des années, un homme diamant, intervint Joz.

Ce dernier en fit même une démonstration.

\- Ouah impressionnant !  
\- Père quant à lui, a mangé le fruit du tremblement et peut déclencher de véritables cataclysmes. Peut-être qu’un jour, tu le verras de tes propres yeux.  
\- Et toi, Marco ?  
\- Moi pour ma part, je suis un homme-phoenix.

Et sur ces paroles, il enflamma l’un de ses bras. Une aile de flammes bleues apparu à la place du bras. Alia s’émerveilla devant ce prodige.

\- Mais moi, quel est mon pouvoir ?  
\- C’est ce que je vais essayer de découvrir. Tu as bien dit que ton père était un pirate ?  
\- Oui. Il l’a été jusqu’à l’âge de mes 4 ans. Pourquoi ?  
\- Cela serait possible, Marco, intervint Barbe Blanche.  
\- Possible quoi ? Suis-je la seule à ne pas comprendre ?  
\- Nous pensons que le fruit a été ramené par ton père. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il t’a entraîné à te battre.  
\- Mais comment savoir pour le fruit que j’ai mangé ?  
\- Gurararararara. Ne t’en fais pas fillette. Marco est doué pour ce genre de recherche. Je suis sûr qu’il le trouvera rapidement et qu’il t’apprendra à t’en servir.

Malgré l’envie de savoir quel été son pouvoir, elle appréhendait quand même. De plus, cela voulait dire qu’elle n’aurait pas le choix que de rester.

Après cette matinée chargée en émotion et activité, Alia passa l’après-midi à flemmarder sur le pont. Le soleil printanier réchauffait allègrement son corps. De leur côté, les commandants vaquaient à leur tâche quotidienne. Marco, à côté de Barbe Blanche dirigeait la direction que devait suivre le Moby Dick. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils allaient regagner rapidement Grandline.

Une ombre passa au-dessus d’Alia qui l’obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Dit la miss, tu n’as pas peur de brûler au soleil à force de faire la carpette ? Demanda Tatch.  
\- Non, j’ai l’habitude. Je fais ça quotidiennement, une fois que j’avais mis la raclée à la bande de cons.  
\- Ah oui, la bande. C’est celle dont tu as cassé le bras du chef, si je ne me trompe pas ?  
\- C’était involontaire. Il a essayé de me balancer du haut d’une falaise, mais c’est lui qui est tombé.  
\- Tu ne devais pas l’ennuyer tous les jours.  
\- Ben çà tuait un peu le temps, mais je gagnais tout le temps et surtout, je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi il faisait çà.  
\- Des fois, il ne sert à rien de chercher à comprendre.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison.  
\- Dis cela te tente de venir me donner un coup de main ?  
\- Pour faire quoi ?  
\- Préparer le repas de la fête de ce soir.  
\- Une fête ?  
\- Oui. L’arrivée d’un nouveau membre est toujours l’occasion de faire la fête.  
\- Mais j’ai jamais dit que j’acceptais de rester avec vous.  
\- Allez, tu ne peux pas refuser. Regarde, tout le monde t’a déjà adopté dans la famille. Tu verras, ce sera encore mieux que ta vie d’avant.  
\- Mouais, même si j’en suis pas convaincue. Bon alors, on y va, préparer le dîner ?  
\- C’est par ici.

Alia suivit Tatch afin de lui donner un coup de main. Elle était curieuse de voir comment cela allait se dérouler.


	5. une fête familiale

Après avoir aidé Tatch, Alia retourna dans sa cabine partagée. Elle profita que Marco soit occupé sur le pont pour prendre une bonne douche. L’eau chaude coulait le long de son corps et détendait ses muscles. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à chantonner. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle ressentait un étrange sentiment de bien-être. La dernière fois qu’elle avait ressenti ce sentiment, son père était encore en vie.

De l’autre côté de la salle de bains, Marco venait de rentrer à son tour dans la chambre. En entendant l’eau couler et une voix chantée, il se mit à sourire. Cela faisait plaisir de la voir heureuse. Il espérait que cela durerait et qu’elle finirait par rester définitivement. Il déposa des affaires sur le lit de la jeune fille avant de repartir pour lui laisser un peu d’intimité. Il retourna voir l’avancée des préparatifs.

Quand Alia sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de son corps, elle découvrit des vêtements sur son lit. Elle ne se rappelait pas les avoir en sa possession. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et enfila la tenue. Elle jeta un œil sur l’allure que cela lui donnait. C’était un pantacourt vert et une chemise assez large blanche. Une ceinture de tissu bleu ornait sa taille. Elle adorait ses nouveaux vêtements. La fatigue la submergea et elle décida de faire une petite sieste en attendant le début de la fête.

Marco revint une heure plus tard et découvrit sa colocataire en train de dormir paisiblement. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains afin de se préparer à son tour. Une fois prêt, il se décida de réveiller la gamine.

\- Comptes-tu jouer la belle au bois dormant encore longtemps ?  
\- Hummm. Encore cinq minutes.  
\- Ahahahahah. Allez debout paresseuse. La fête nous attend.

Alia se redressa d’un bond, les cheveux en bataille.

\- La fête !!!!  
\- Oh, tu as déjà oublié ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Mais j’avais pas vu l’heure passer.  
\- Alors, on y va ?  
\- Attends ! Laisse-moi au moins le temps de me recoiffer.

Elle alla rapidement devant la glace et attacha ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Une fois prête, ils se dirigèrent ensemble sur le pont. Tout le monde y était rassemblé. Alia était très impressionnée. Elle n’avait jamais vu autant de monde. Elle avait l’impression qu’il y en avait encore plus que ce matin. Des tables avaient été dressées afin de disposer la nourriture et la boisson. Les commandants de chaque flotte étaient réunis autour du célèbre capitaine. Devant eux, se trouvait Alia un peu tétanisée d’être le centre d’intérêt. Tous les pirates la regardaient en attendant que Marco fasse le discours d’introduction du nouvel arrivant ou plutôt de la nouvelle. Ce dernier s’avança.

\- Les amis, ce soir est un grand soir. La famille des pirates de Barbe Blanche s’agrandit avec l’arrivée d’Alia. Avec elle, on féminise un peu la famille.  
\- Ouais, bienvenue à toi petite soeur !!!! S’écria l’assemblée.  
\- Après en avoir discuté avec l’ensemble des commandants et sous l’accord de père, Alia rejoindra la première flotte.  
\- Youpie, s’écrièrent les pirates de la première flotte.

Tout le monde leva sa chope afin de trinquer avec Alia. Cette dernière regardait toute l’assemblée. Son visage avait dû virer aux rouges pivoines. Marco s’avança vers elle et lui offrit une chope de rhum.  
\- À moins que tu veuilles une boisson sans alcool.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ! J’suis pas une gamine.

Elle prit la chope des mains de Marco et but une grande gorgée. Elle ne voulait pas avouer au premier commandant que c’était la première fois qu’elle buvait de l’alcool. Elle le sentit descendre et lui brûler la gorge. elle se mit à tousser, ce qui fit rire le blond. Il lui donna quelques claques dans le dos.

\- Eh doucement avec le rhum. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois saoule dès le début de soirée.

Tatch les rejoignit en apportant de quoi manger. Elle accepta volontiers une assiette.

\- Cela faisait un moment que l’on n'avait pas fait de fête, parla Tatch.  
\- En effet. Mais il faut dire que cela fait des années que nous n’avions eu un nouveau membre d’équipage.  
\- Quoi !!!!! Vous ne faites la fête que pour l’arrivée de quelqu’un ?  
\- Ahahahahahahahah. Non, heureusement, répondit Marco. Il y a la fête de l’an, les victoires contre la marine….  
\- Vous vous battez souvent contre la marine ?  
\- Non, plus tellement. On se bat plus contre d’autres pirates. Chaque nouveau pavillon pirate qui arrive dans le Nouveau Monde, souhaite se frotter à nous dans l’espoir de se faire un nom, lui répondit Marco.  
\- Mais ils échouent tous, renchérit Tatch. À chaque fois, c’est la bagarre générale.

Alia écoutait avec attention quelques récits de Tatch. Tout en l’écoutant, elle descendit une deuxième chope de rhum. Les discussions allèrent bon train. Les autres commandants venaient aussi voir, féliciter et discuter avec la nouvelle. Au bout d’une heure, la musique se fit entendre. Certains pirates invitèrent les infirmières à danser. Tatch s’approcha d’Alia qui buvait sa cinquième chope.

\- M’accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss ?  
\- Euh, je ne sais pas danser.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, je vais te montrer.  
\- Tatch nous fait son numéro de Don Juan, intervint Vista.  
\- Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais c’est quand même la reine de la soirée. Alors autant qu’elle s’amuse au maximum.  
\- Au passage, j’vous entends les gars, dit-elle légèrement agacée.  
\- Désolée princesse, lui répondit Tatch en lui tendant la main.

Il l’aida à se redresser. L’alcool ingurgité la fit perdre un son équilibre. Elle dut s’appuyer sur son cavalier pour ne pas tomber. Une fois qu’elle fut éloignée avec Tatch, Vista se tourna vers Marco.

\- Je crois que demain, on ne la verra pas beaucoup.  
\- En effet. Je passerai à l’infirmerie prendre des cachets pour sa future gueule de bois.

Tous les capitaines se mirent à rire. Alia tenta de suivre les mouvements de son cavalier. Enfin, elle essayait surtout de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Cela n’était pas évident pour elle. La danse n’avait jamais été son point fort.

\- Ne suis pas mes pieds, Alia. Regarde-moi et laisse toi entraîner par la musique.  
\- Mais je vais t’écraser les pieds !  
\- Non, ne t’en fait pas.

Elle suivit le conseil du commandant de la 4ème flotte et releva la tête. Ce dernier n’avait pas quitté son sourire. Les pas de danse devinrent plus facile. Tatch la fit tournoyer ce qui lui déclencha un rire cristallin.

\- Alors cela n’est-il pas plus facile ?  
\- Oh si.

Ils dansèrent un moment, puis quand Alia ressentit de la fatigue, ils retournèrent près des autres commandant. On lui tendit une nouvelle chope qu’elle descendit d’une traite. La soirée se déroulait à merveille pour tout le monde. Au fur et à mesure qu’Alia buvait les chopes, elle s’ouvrait de plus en plus pour le plus grand bonheur des commandants. Il était presque trois heure du matin quand les derniers pirates encore debout allèrent se coucher. Marco se leva et étira ses membres engourdis. Autour de lui, plusieurs commandants dormaient à même le sol. Il repéra rapidement l’objet de sa recherche. Alia dormait, la tête reposant contre l’estrade. Il s’avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la ramena dans leur chambre et la glissa sous les couvertures. Au moment de se redresser, il l’entendit murmurer dans son sommeil.

“Tu verras papa, un beau jour, je ferais le tour des océans aussi.”

Il sourit en entendant sa phrase et partit se coucher à son tour. Le lendemain matin, Alia ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt et grimaça.

\- Alors, on a la gueule de bois ?  
\- Ta gueule, Marco, lui répondit-elle en se recouvrant la tête avec la couverture.  
\- Il ne fallait pas boire autant, si on n'a pas l'habitude. Allez, avale ça. Cela devrait calmer la douleur.

Alia se redressa difficilement et accepta le verre et le cachet que lui tendit son commandant. Elle se promit une chose. Ne plus jamais boire de l’alcool.


	6. Green Island

Malgré sa réticence à devenir pirate de Barbe Blanche, Alia s’adaptait petit à petit à son nouvel environnement. Tous les matins, après le petit-déjeuner, elle s’entraînait à l’épée avec l’un des commandants. L’après-midi, elle le passait à connaître son pouvoir avec l’aide de Marco. Ce dernier ne la ménageait pas et déclenchait en elle de terribles colères et actionnait à chaque fois son pouvoir. Pour le moment, elle n’arrivait à l’activer qu’en étant dans une très grande émotion. Au bout de deux jours d’entraînement, Marco décida que la nouvelle recrue devait travailler sur sa maîtrise de ses émotions par des exercices de respiration et de concentration. Afin de pouvoir être tranquille, il l’avait emmené dans l’une des salles d’entraînement.

\- Quand tu arriveras à concentrer tes émotions, tu pourras utiliser ton pouvoir. Je pense même que tu pourras le développer pour attaquer. Mais il va te falloir de la patience.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Vas-y.  
\- Tu as mis combien de temps pour maîtriser ton pouvoir ?  
\- J’ai mis quelques années pour l’exploiter au maximum. Même si je pense que je peux encore aller plus loin.  
\- Quelques années !!! Mais j’aurais jamais cette patience.  
\- Il va bien falloir pourtant. Allez au travail la gamine.  
\- Je ne suis pas une gamine.  
\- Alors prouves le moi et entraînes toi sérieusement.  
\- Tu vas voir, je mettrais moins de temps que toi pour maîtriser mon pouvoir.  
\- Je ne demande que ça.

Alia le défia du regard, puis lui tourna le dos pour prendre place au centre de la pièce. Elle s’assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Son père lui avait souvent reproché son manque de patience. Marco avait pris le relai de ce dernier. Malgré qu’elle ne se battait pas durant ces séances, cela la laissait à chaque fois épuisée.

Déjà, quatre jours qu’elle faisait ses séances et elle ne voyait pas de changement. Elle commençait à pester pour la énième fois. Marco finit par capituler rapidement ce jour-là et mit fin à l’entraînement. Alia sauta de joie et courut jusqu’à sa chambre afin de se changer. Quand elle revint sur le pont, elle vit que c’était l’effervescence.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe Haruta ?  
\- Nous allons accoster d’ici deux heures au port de Green Island. Du coup, tout le monde est ravi.  
\- C’est vrai, mais c’est génial. Tu crois que je pourrais descendre aussi ?  
\- Je pense que oui. Il faut que tu voies avec Marco. Tu dépends de sa flotte et nous sortons par groupe pour éviter de faire peur à tout le monde. Car plus d’une centaine de pirates d’un coup, c’est effrayant.  
\- Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis qu’il a mis fin à l’entraînement du jour.  
\- Normal, il dirige les opérations. Ne t’en fais pas, il va venir ici, d’ici peu de temps.  
\- J’espère vraiment pouvoir descendre. J’aimerais bien m’acheter une ou deux tenues, dit-elle en regardant vers l’horizon.  
\- Tu iras, ne t’en fais pas. Nous serons le 3ème groupe à descendre.

Alia se retourna en entendant Marco parler derrière elle.

\- Youpie, dit-elle en sautant sur place.  
\- Par cotre, je t’accompagnerai. Hors de question que tu te balades seule.  
\- Non, c’est une blague !!  
\- Pas le moins du monde.  
\- T’as peur que je me fasse la malle ?  
\- Pas du tout. Tu aurais du mal à fuir de toute façon. Il nous faudrait même pas une heure pour te retrouver, lui répondit-il le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

Chaque groupe avait deux heures pour faire un tour en ville. Ceux qui n’étaient pas en pause, effectuaient diverses tâches afin de faire le plein de provisions, nettoyer le navire de fond en comble. Alia était partie donner un coup de main à la cuisine. Elle appréciait énormément la compagnie de Tatch.

Marco vint la chercher quand fut l’heure pour elle de descendre. Elle passa par sa chambre pour prendre sa bourse. Heureusement qu’au moment de son rapt, elle avait sa bourse sur elle. Certes, il n’y avait pas grand chose dedans, mais elle avait suffisamment pour moi au moins une tenue. Elle descendit pour la première fois du Moby Dick. Cela lui faisait bizarre de mettre pied à terre, qu’une éternité s’était passée depuis qu’elle avait quitté son île natale. Elle n’avait pas encore fait attention. Le port était immense. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de navires pirates. Marco l’entraîna dans une grande avenue. Alia s’émerveillait devant toutes ces boutiques. Son village était vraiment minuscule comparé à côté. Elle se dirigea vers une première boutique. Il y avait l’embarras du choix. Enfin pour une fille normale. Elle n’était pas très froufrou. Elle voulait des vêtements qui soient confortables pour le voyage, mais aussi pour pouvoir se mouvoir aisément en cas de bagarre. Elle fit plusieurs boutiques avant d’en trouver une qui correspondait à son style. Elle parcourut les rayons. Elle finit par choisir trois bas et trois hauts et partit vers les cabines d’essayage.

Pendant ce temps-là, Marco alla vers les rayons.

Une fois les tenues choisies, elle se dirigea vers les caisses. Elle fut surprise d’avoir pu obtenir une ristourne. Elle quitta la boutique et trouva Marco qui l’attendait au coin du magasin avec des sacs.

\- T’as fait aussi les boutiques ?  
\- On peut dire ça. Il nous reste une heure. On va boire un coup?  
\- Je veux bien. Faire les boutiques m’a donné soif.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s’enfoncer dans une ruelle moins fréquentée. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment qui parraissait délabré. A l’intérieur, il y avait de nombreux pirates. Ils s’étaient tous tus à leur entrée. Alia se sentait soudainement vulnérable. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Marco. Ils prirent place au bar. Marco commanda pour eux deux.

Un homme s’approcha d’eux et posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Alia. Cette dernière se raidit aussitôt et son visage se ferma.

\- Alors poulette, tu viens faire un tour avec moi ? Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçue.  
\- Enlève ta sale patte de mon épaule, dit-elle la voix menaçante.  
\- Oh, oh, mais c’est qu’elle montrerait les dents. J’adore quand il faut mater une fille. Tu…

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’Alia lui avait saisi le poignet et avec des mouvements souples, elle le plaqua contre le comptoir, le bras de ce dernier retourné dans le dos. D’autres pirates se levèrent prêts à en découdre avec la fille. Cette dernière se mit à sourire quand ils se lancèrent sur elle. Elle tira le premier agresseur qui lui servit de bouclier. Elle esquiva deux hommes et leur envoya des coups de coude en dessous du menton qui coupa le souffle de ses adversaires et tombèrent inconscient.

Marco observait la scène prêt à intervenir en cas de soucis. Il avait vu d’autres membres de sa flotte et leur avait fait signe de ne pas bouger pour le moment. La gamine se débrouillait vraiment très bien au combat à mains nues. Pourtant, ses adversaires avaient sorti des couteaux. Cela sentait la bagarre générale. Il saisit l’escargophone.

\- Vista, ramène-toi au Chat Noir. Des pirates s’en prennent à Alia.  
\- On est à côté.

Marco vit le reflet métallique d’une arme à feu qui était pointé vers Alia. D’un geste rapide, il sortit un couteau qu’il envoya en direction du tireur. Ce dernier le reçut entre les deux yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as à t’emmêler, toi ? Pour t’as fait ça ?  
\- Tirer dans le dos d’une fille, je ne trouve pas ça très courtois. S’en prendre en plus à un membre de ma flotte, c’est s’en prendre à la flotte complète. Allez les gars, apprenez leur à vivre.  
\- Ouais, s’écrièrent les pirates de la première flotte.

Ce fut une véritable mêlée générale dans laquelle se rajouta Vista et une dizaine de ses hommes. Certains avaient dégainé leur épée. Alia se défendait sans trop de mal, envoyant valser tous ses adversaires. Marco et Vista veillaient sur elle d’un œil. Les tables et les chaises volèrent en éclats. À la fin, il ne restait plus que l’équipage de Barbe Blanche encore debout. Une fois le nettoyage fait, ils retournèrent tous à bord du Moby Dick. Aucun d’eux ne parlait. Alia se retrouva au milieu du groupe, chaque pirate surveillant les alentours d’éventuels assaillants. Arrivée au bateau, Alia se dirigea vers sa cabine afin de déposer ses sacs. Elle s’affala sur son lit. En voulant se retourner sur le dos, des douleurs se réveillèrent d’un seul coup. Pendant la bagarre, elle avait dû prendre des coups. Elle sentait déjà les bleus apparaître. Son colocataire arriva peu de temps après avec ses sacs qu’il déposa au pied du lit d’Alia.

\- Tu t’es très bien débrouillé.  
\- Peut-être, mais je vais avoir des bleus partout. En plus, je leur ai rien demandé à ces types.  
\- Une femme parmi les pirates reste assez rare. Ne t’en fais pas, cela, on comprit la leçon. Tiens au fait, ces sacs sont pour toi. Douche-toi et ensuite rejoints nous au réfectoire, Vista voudrait te voir.  
\- Ouais, ouais. J’arrive dans une demi-heure.

Alia prit son courage à deux mains et alla se rafraîchir avant de rejoindre tout le monde pour dîner. Elle jeta un oeil dans les sacs que Marco lui avait ramené. Il y avait une dizaine de tenues, ainsi qu’un manteau.

Quand elle rejoignit les autres au réfectoire, les discussions allèrent bon train. Les pirates qui avaient assisté au début de l’altercation au Chat Noir racontaient avec énergie les évènements vantant le courage d’Alia. Cette dernière essaya de se faire discrète en atteignant la table des commandants.

\- Et voici l’héroïne du jour, s’exclama Tatch.  
\- Héroïne !!! Mais non, pas du tout. Je déteste juste qu’on me donne des ordres et qu’on me touche sans raison.  
\- Au moins, on est averti.  
\- Bon vu que la miss est parmi nous et a eu le droit à son baptême du feu, tu mérites une récompense, annonça Vista. Voici une épée pour toi. La garde est adaptée pour ta main et la lame est légère mais très robuste.  
\- C’est vraiment pour moi ?  
\- Tout à fait. Pour une pirate de ta trempe, il te faut une lame d’exception.  
\- Merci, s’écria-t-elle tout en se jetant au cou de Vista. C’est vraiment génial.

Elle prit la lame dans ses mains et la regarda comme si elle tenait le plus merveilleux des trésors.

\- J’ai hâte de l’essayer.  
\- À mon tour, annonça Izou. Tu as de réels talents en tant que tireuse d’élite. Nos pistolets sont trop lourds pour toi pour un combat longue durée. En faisant le tour des armuriers, j’ai trouvé ces deux petits bijoux. Petits et légers, je suis sûr qu’ils t’iront à ravir.  
\- Merci, merci, merci, répondit-elle en serrant Izou.

Malgré sa réticence à devenir pirate, ces gens n’avaient pas hésité à l’accepter comme elle était. Et même plus. C’était totalement différent des gens de son île. Finalement, elle avait peut-être bien sa place au sein des pirates de Barbe Blanche.


	7. Grande Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je pense enfin être à jour. Dimanche je posterai le chapitre suivant

POV Marco

En la voyant se battre contre les autres pirates, je comprenais mieux son tempérament de combattante.

Elle ne s’était pas laissé démonter. Elle n’avait pas sorti son épée et avait utilisé que son corps et ses couteaux. Ces adversaires n’étaient que du menu fretin. Elle avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Je voyais même qu’elle avait acquis l’admiration de ma flotte. Surtout en les écoutants relater les évènements le soir au dîner. Une fois Alia de retour dans la cabine, Père avait convoqué tous les commandants dans sa cabine. Il n’avait pas apprécié le comportement de ces pirates. Avec Tatch, Vista et Izou et sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche, nous avions été missionnés pour détruire les équipages qui avaient levé la main sur Alia. Il ne nous avait fallu qu’une heure à peine pour retrouver nos cibles. Il y avait en tout deux équipages. Et comme prévu, ils ne valaient vraiment pas grand chose. Nous retournâmes rapidement vers le Moby Dick laissant derrière nous deux épaves en flamme et une cinquantaine de cadavres. C’était vraiment mal connaître les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Quand je retournais dans la cabine, Alia dormait paisiblement. Elle paraissait si fragile dans ces moments-là. Plus je passais du temps avec elle et plus j’appréciais sa compagnie. Certes, son manque de patience pouvait m’exaspérer de temps en temps, mais sa volonté et son caractère la rendaient attachante. Sans attendre plus longtemps et après une journée bien remplie, je me couchais à mon tour.

Fin POV Marco

Le Moby Dick reprit la mer le lendemain après-midi. Durant la matinée, le pont avait été en effervescence suite à des évènements de la nuit passée. Alia se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais personne ne lui répondit dans les détails.

Ils avaient donc levé l’ancre après le déjeuner. Comme pour l’arrivée, chacun savait où se mettre et qu’elle était sa tâche. Pour le moment, Alia n’était affectée à aucune tâche spécifique à part s’acclimater et s’entraîner et devenir donc plus forte. Elle donnait toujours un coup de main à Tatch pour les repas. Elle se trouvait donc appuyée contre le bastingage à regarder le port de Green Island rétrécir au fur et à mesure que le maire s’éloignait. Une fois en pleine mer, elle retourna à la cabine afin de prendre ses nouvelles armes pour s’entraîner avec. Elle commença avec son nouveau sabre. Elle fit quelques mouvements fluides, la lame tranchant l’air. Vista avait raison, se disait-elle. L’épée était vraiment très malléable. Encore plus que celle que lui avait offerte son père. Elle la mania pendant plus d’une demi-heure, affrontant comme toujours des ennemis invisibles.

Pour une fois, elle ne vit pas les heures passer. Ce fut Tatch qui alla la chercher. Elle redéposa ses armes en chemin pour aller au réfectoire. Avec des vivres frais, le 4ème commandant, s’était surpassé.

\- Au fait, où allons nous maintenant ? Demanda Alia  
\- Nous nous dirigeons vers Grande Line. Si tout va bien dans deux jours, nous franchirons le passage, annonça Marco. La rigolade est finie ou plutôt les vacances.  
\- Chouette, j’ai hâte de découvrir çà, s’exclama-t-elle.  
\- Tiens, plus d’envie de rentrer chez toi, Miss ? Demanda Tatch  
\- Pas pour le moment. J’ai commencé à lire un livre sur Grande Line et j’ai envie de découvrir tout cela de mes yeux.  
\- Tu verras, tu n’auras pas le temps de t’ennuyer, renchérit Vista.

Ce soir-là, une fois le repas fini, elle repartit dans sa cabine, se doucha rapidement pour replonger dans sa lecture. Elle savait qu’elle allait être tranquille un bon moment. Tous les commandants étaient en réunion pour discuter de leur retour sur Grande Line.

Alia dévorait le livre, allongée sur le ventre, sur le lit. L’explorateur qui avait écrit ce livre avait mis tellement de détail qu’elle avait l’impression d’être au même moment sur les îles décrites.

Marco revint dans la cabine peu après minuit et trouva Alia endormie sur le livre. Il lui retira doucement et la recouvrit d’une couverture.

Dès le lendemain le commandant de la 1ère flotte et sa nouvelle nakama reprirent l’entraînement pour l’utilisation du fruit du démon de cette dernière. Depuis qu’elle avait reçu ses nouvelles armes, elle avait une nouvelle motivation pour connaître et maîtrise son pouvoir. La relation entre Marco et Alia avait changé. Cette dernière ne rechignait plus lors des séances et elle y mettait tout son cœur. Les autres commandants venaient aussi à tour de rôle afin de lui prodiguer conseils et astuces.

Comme l’avait prévu Marco, le passage vers Grande Line était maintenant en vue. Il fit appeler Alia afin qu’elle puisse profiter du spectacle. Quand elle arriva sur le pont, il l’entraîna avec lui vers la vigie.

\- Ouah c’est impressionnant.  
\- Ce que tu voies en face, c’est Red Line.  
\- Alors c’est ça le continent qui sépare les quatre océans et la porte de Grande Line. Mais je ne vois pas le passage pour Grande Line.  
\- Normal, il n’est pas très grand. Il faut être précis pour ne pas s’échouer contre la falaise.  
\- Alors ta place ne serait pas en bas ?  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. J’ai le den den de transmission et c’est Haruta qui est à la barre. D’ici une demi-heure, nous franchirons Rivers Mountain.  
\- Rivers Mountain ?  
\- Oui, c’est la rivière qui va remonter la Montagne pour ensuite redescendre et arrivée sur Grande Line via le cap des Jumeaux.  
\- Une rivière qui remonte une montagne ! Mais ce n’est pas possible.  
\- Et pourtant si. Tu verras, c’est super la sensation.

Alia regardait avec émerveillement la montagne se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils furent pris dans un courant violent. Elle vit à ce moment-là, Marco changer de visage et devenir sérieux. Il se concentrait sur le cap. Il donnait les instructions à Haruta, ainsi qu’aux hommes qui s’occupaient des voiles. Malgré leurs expériences de la mer et du passage de Rivers Mountain, un seul faux pas pouvait coûter la vie à tout l’équipage.

Alia sentit la peur grandir au fond d’elle-même. Sans le vouloir, elle se mit à trembler. Red Line était vraiment immense et on ne voyait pas le sommet. Elle n’arrivait pas non plus à voir le fameux paysage. Instinctivement, elle recula dans la vigie. Marco se tourna vers elle.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, on va la passer sans problème.  
\- J’ai pas peur du tout.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu te tasses au fond ?  
\- Je… Je te laisse la place, c’est tout.  
\- C’est gentil, mais il y a de la place pour deux. Tu vas louper le meilleur.

Après avoir dégluti plusieurs fois, elle se rapprocha à nouveau. Le passage était en vue. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle.

\- Haruta, 12° à bâbord maintenant.

Le bateau tourna légèrement et tout ce passa très vite ensuite. Le bateau se mit à se redresser. Alia serra le bord de la vigie tout en se mettant à crier. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Au début, on pouvait y voir de la peur, mais rapidement de la joie pouvait s’y lire. Alia avait l’impression de voler. Un sourire s’afficha sur son visage. Tout le monde sur le navire s’accrochait pour ne pas finir par-dessus bord. Le bateau arriva dans les nuages et continuait inexorablement de monter toujours plus haut. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, mais pour Alia, elle avait le sentiment que cela faisait des heures. En face d’eux, il y avait une immense gerbe d’eau.

\- Marco, c’est quoi au bout ?  
\- Toutes les rivières qui montent se rencontrent ici pour ne faire qu’une qui redescend jusqu’à Grande Line.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le bateau s’éleva légèrement dans le ciel avant de retomber sur la surface de l’eau. L’impact fit décoller Alia, mais un bras puissant la maintint en place. Elle n’eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, que le bateau plongea encore plus vite que la montée. Alia s’accrocha à Marco et ferma ses yeux.

\- Alia regarde. En face de toi s’étend Grand Line.  
\- Non, je ne regarde pas. On va s’écraser.  
\- Mais non, ne t’en fais pas. Le bateau ne coulera pas de si tôt. Aller ouvre les yeux, je te tiens.

Alia finit par ouvrir les yeux. Devant ses yeux s’offrait un spectacle unique au monde. Le ciel et la mer s’étendirent à l’infini. Alia ne pouvait même pas dire où se trouvait le ciel et où se finissait la mer. C’était d’une beauté à couper le souffle.

\- Alors ?  
\- C’est… c’est… c’est magnifique. C’est immense !!! Vous avez déjà tout parcouru ?  
\- Non pas du tout. Il y a des endroits que l’on n’a pas encore vus.

Comme lui avait dit Marco, le bateau arriva sans problème sur Grande Line. Les deux pirates descendirent de la vigie. Le blond lui expliqua alors comment ils allaient naviguer sur Grande Line. Alia écouta avec attention.

Sur le pont du Moby Dick, c’était l’euphorie. Tout le monde laissait échapper sa joie d’être à nouveau sur la mer de tous les dangers. Peu de temps après leur arrivée, deux autres Moby Dick en miniatures, mais avec une tête de baleine noire apparurent.

C’est aussi des bateaux de Barbe Blanche ? Demanda Alia à Haruta.  
\- Oui c’est le navire de Marco et celui de Joz.  
\- C’est cool ça.  
\- On ne pourrait pas tous tenir sur le navire de père. Et de temps en temps, les flottes partent pour se battre ou apporter une aide à l’un de nos alliés ou même encore explorer.  
\- Il y en a combien d’alliés ?  
\- Une dizaine au dernier comptage.

Marco arriva vers elles.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas Haruta, je t’enlève ma nakama le temps d’une mission.  
\- Une mission ? Demanda l’intéressée.  
\- Tu verras. Nous partons dans une heure. Vas prendre des affaires pour une dizaine de jours.

Alia partit donc en direction de sa cabine pour faire son sac et prendre ses armes. L’excitation et la peur étaient mêlées au fond d’elle. Elle se demandait si elle était assez forte. Enfin si Marco la prenait avec lui, c’était qu’il avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle retourna sur le pont où les membres de la première et la troisième flottes s’étaient regroupés.

\- Bien les enfants, faites bon voyage et revenez tous.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas père. Ce n’est qu’une mission de routine. La première et la troisième flottes, nous prenons la direction de l’île des hommes poissons. Nous en avons pour une semaine de voyage.

Chaque équipage monta à bord de son navire et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour une nouvelle aventure, la toute première pour Alia.


	8. un traite à bord

Chapitre 08 : un traite à bord

POV Alia

Cela faisait trois heures que nous avions quitté le Moby Dick. Malgré la ressemblance, le Mini Moby Dick (oui, j’avais décidé de l’appeler ainsi) allait plus vite et il y avait moins de couloirs. J’avais donc moins de chance de me perdre. L’autre avantage était que j’avais ma propre cabine. Juste en face de celle de Marco. Je partageais avec lui la douche, mais cela ne me gênait pas. D’une certaine manière, j’avais l’habitude et surtout il respectait mon intimité. Il avait beau être un pirate, il était tout de même un gentleman.

Décidant de me rendre un peu utile, je décidais d’aller en cuisine afin d’aider à la préparation du dîner. J’en profitais pour faire connaissance avec les membres de l’équipage que je rencontrais pour la première fois.

Je remarquais alors que même si certains m’appréciaient, d’autres ne voyaient pas d’un bon œil une femme à bord. Je me disais bien que la vie de pirate n’était pas tout rose. Enfin tant qu’ils ne me cherchaient pas des noises, je ne ferais rien.

Durant le dîner, Marco m’annonça que j’avais mon premier tour de garde à la vigie, de minuit à six heure du matin. Du coup, je ne traînais pas après le dîner et j’allais m’allonger pour être en forme. Vers 23h30, je m’étais réveillée sans problème. Ne sachant pas s’il faisait vraiment chaud dehors, j’optais pour un pantalon et un sweat à capuche. Je sortis rapidement de ma cabine avec mon épée fixée à ma ceinture. De nuit, le navire paraissait lugubre. J’aperçus de la lumière sous la porte de Marco. Ce dernier devait encore travailler. Cela ne devait pas être cool d’être capitaine tous les jours. En moins d’une minute, je fus sur le pont. Je respirais de longues goulées d’air frais. Le ciel était dégagé. C’était paisible et relaxant. J’entendis siffler et me retourner. C’était Luigi si je me souvenais bien de son nom qui était à la barre. Je me dirigeais vers lui afin de le saluer avant de monter à la vigie.

\- Alors Miss, prête pour ta première nuit à la belle étoile,  
\- Oui. Je me suis reposée un peu.  
\- Bien. Tim te rappellera les consignes en haut. Je sais qu’il n’apprécie pas la présence d’une fille à bord. Il est assez superstitieux, mais c’est un chouette type quand on le connaît. Dons il y a un den den de transmission. Dès que tu l’actionnes la personne à la barre et le commandant Marco entendront ce que tu dis.  
\- OK, bon aller, j’y vais. À plus tard.  
\- À plus Miss.

Bon ben maintenant, je sais pourquoi Tim me lance des regards noirs depuis mon arrivée sur le Mini Moby Dick. Je ne sais pas encore comment je réglerais ce problème, mais il me faudra bien le résoudre. Je ne me vois pas voyager sereinement sur ce navire sinon. Enfin pour le moment, je dois aller prendre mon poste. Je ne voudrais pas m’attirer plus ces foudres. Monter à la vigie de nuit était plus difficile, mais avec précaution, j’y arrivais. Comme prévu, Tim me rappela les consignes tout en appuyant fortement sur le passage que le den den de transmission n’était pas un outil de causette. En moins de cinq minutes, je me retrouvais à nouveau seul avec pour compagnie, le bruit de l’eau et le reflet de la lune sur la mer.

Fin POV Alia

La première nuit de vigie d’Alia se passa sans problème. Le cap le plus dur à passer fut autour de 4h00 du matin. L’inactivité et surtout fixer un horizon noir n’avait pas aidé à rester éveillé. Elle fut heureuse quand la relève arriva. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour descendre sur le pont. Après quelques étirements, elle se rendit au réfectoire chiper une pomme et retourner dans sa chambre afin de dormir une petite heure. Les autres commençaient seulement à se réveiller. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants avant de rejoindre Morphée.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle dormit, mais le tangage violent du bateau la propulsa hors du lit. Des bruits de détonations résonnaient. Elle secoua la tête essayant de remettre ses idées en place puis tenta de se relever tant bien que mal. Quand enfin, elle fut sur ses deux jambes, elle prit ses armes et quitta sa cabine. Une odeur de poudre la prit au nez. Elle se fit bousculer sans ménagement par d’autres qui se ruaient vers le pont. Elle voulut rejoindre tout le monde sur le pont, mais au même moment qu’elle s’avança, elle sentit une violente douleur en bas du dos et du ventre. Elle baissa son regard et aperçu une lame sortir de son abdomen. son haut se tachait de rouge.

\- Une fille n’a rien à faire sur le navire, murmura une voix derrière elle.

Top tétanisée par cette attaque surprise et la douleur, elle finit par s’effondrer sur le sol. Son agresseur rigola avant de l’enjamber et de rejoindre le pont. Les ténèbres s’emparèrent rapidement d’elle et les bruits de combats se turent dans son esprit.

POV Marco

Plusieurs navires de la Marine avaient décidé de couler notre navire et celui de Joz. Tout le monde avait rappliqué sur le pont et la bataille faisait rage. Il se passait la même chose pour l’autre navire. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire pour rejoindre notre destination, je décidais de prendre la forme du phœnix afin de couler directement les navires. Joz avait pensé à la même chose et avec ses points de diamant en envoya plusieurs au fond de l’océan. Il nous avait fallu une bonne heure pour nous en défaire tout de même.

Une fois le combat finit et gagné, je donnais rapidement les ordres pour que tous les corps des Marines soient jetés par-dessus bord, que nos blessés soient pris en charge rapidement et que le bateau soit remis en ordre. Depuis le temps que je naviguais avec eux, je n’avais presque plus de consignes à donner dans ces cas-là. Chacun savait ce qu’il avait à faire.

Je cherchais Alia du regard, mais je ne la vis pas sur le pont. Elle avait sûrement dû se rendre utile quelque part sur le navire. Pris dans le feu de l’action, je n’avais pas fait attention à elle durant la bataille. Enfin, elle avait déjà fait ses preuves au combat et elle avait dû s’en sortir sans trop de casse. Un cri retentit dans le couloir qui menait aux cabines et dortoirs. Je me précipitais sans plus attendre. En arrivant sur place, mon sang se figea. Alia se trouvait couchée sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang.

\- Que sait-il passé ?  
\- On n’en sait rien. On vient de la trouver là, inconsciente.

Sans attendre plus de détail, je poussais tout le monde afin de m’approcher d’elle. Je la retournais le plus délicatement possible pour la prendre dans mes bras et la déposer dans ma cabine, appelant en hurlant le Doc’ de venir immédiatement. Ma priorité était de soigner Alia, enfin arrêter son hémorragie. Je retrouverai le coupable plus tard. Le Doc’ arriva aussitôt avec son plateau de soin. Après l’avoir rapidement examiné, il me chassa de la cabine, car il lui fallait du calme pour l’opérer.

\- Marco, oubli pas ta place, me dit-il.  
\- Ouais, je sais. Mais je t’en prie, sauve la.  
\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Je retournais superviser les opérations. Cela dura près de trois heures durant lesquelles, je ne pus prendre de ses nouvelles. Quand je retournais enfin à ma cabine, elle reposait sur une literie propre, une perfusion à son bras.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle n’a pas pu voir l’attaque venir. Il lui faudra plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller.  
\- Tu dis qu’elle n’a pas pu se défendre ?  
\- Non. Je n’ai vu aucune blessure défensive et ses armes étaient sur elle et non à côté.  
\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose.  
\- Malheureusement, autant que toi. Mais la venue d’Alia na pas été vu comme une bonne chose de la part de certains. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais dans le couloir, il n’y ni trace de combat, ni autre trace de sang que celle d’Alia. Aucun Marine n’est venu dans cette partie du navire.  
\- Merci Doc’ pour l’info. Je vais attendre son réveil pour tirer les choses au clair.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne décision.

La bonne décision, je ne savais pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était écorcher vif le coupable de ce crime odieux. Pour la sécurité d’Alia, je décidais de la laisser dans ma cabine, personne à part Doc’, étant autorisé à entrer.

Dans le milieu de l’après-midi, Joz fit le point avec moi et je l’informais de la situation. Il sembla tomber des nues tout comme moi. Il espérait que je trouverais le fin mot de cette histoire rapidement. Après avoir raccroché, je fis aussi mon rapport à père qui demanda à être averti dès qu’Alia se réveillera. J’étais sûr qu’après ma discussion avec lui, tous les commandants devaient être au courant.

Le soir venu, je m’allongeais près d’Alia, veillant à ne pas lui faire plus de mal. J’avais du mal à m’endormir, trop de choses circulaient dans ma tête. Plus je réfléchissais à la situation, plus je regrettais de l’avoir embarqué de force ce soir-là. JE me sentais responsable de cette situation. Mais cette fille m’avait attiré dès le premier regard et depuis je ne pouvais plus me passer d’elle. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit. Il fallait dire qu’accepter ce genre de sentiments pour moi avait mis un peu de temps. Et surtout, je n’étais pas sûr qu’elle pourrait ressentir la même chose. Mais maintenant, quand je voyais dans l’état où elle était, j’avais envie de la serrer contre moi et de ne jamais la lâcher.

Fin POV Marco

Les trois jours qui suivirent Alia ne se réveilla pas et fut prise par des fortes fièvres et des périodes de délire. Marco resta près d’elle durant les nuits et assurait son rôle de capitaine en journée ; la blessure d’Alia avait fait le tour de l’équipage et Marco vit deux groupes distincts apparaître. Une grande majorité venait prendre régulièrement des nouvelles, en particulier Luigi qui avait même demandé à parler en privé avec lui. Marco prit en compte toutes les nouvelles informations. Il se mit à avoir à l’œil les hommes de son équipage, tout en restant discret, ne voulant pas éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Durant la nuit du 3ème jour, Alia ouvrit les yeux, prise de panique. Marco allongeait à côté d’elle, se redressa aussitôt.

\- Reste calme Alia. Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera plus le moindre mal.  
\- Je suis où ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix erraillée.  
\- Dans ma cabine.  
\- Et le combat ?  
\- C’était la Marine, mais on s’en est débarrassé. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le Doc’.

Marco se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le Doc’ qui le fit attendre dehors.

\- Alors la gamine, comment te sens-tu ?  
\- J’ai mal, j’ai soif et j’ai faim. Je suis donc en pleine forme, lui répondit-elle en grimaçant un sourire.  
\- Je vois que tu as toujours ton humeur. C’est bien ça. Tu reviens de loin. Tu ne pourras pas bouger avant une bonne semaine et te battre avant au moins un mois.  
\- Je vais jamais tenir !  
\- Tu n’as pas le choix. La lame qui t’a traversé le corps a évité de peu tes organes. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Repos maximum. Et puis profite, tu as un capitaine rien que pour toi.  
\- Hein !!! Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Oh pour rien. Bon parlons de choses sérieuses. Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s’est passé ?

Alia essaya de se remémorer les évènements. Au bout de quelques instants, son visage changea d’expression avant de redevenir neutre.

\- Non, je ne me rappelle de rien du tout. Je suis sortie de ma cabine, puis c’est le trou noir.  
\- Tu es vraiment sûr ? Protéger le coupable ne te servira à rien. Tôt ou tard, on le trouvera et il devra répondre de ses actes. On sait déjà que ce n’est pas un Marine.  
\- J’ai dit que je ne me rappelle de rien.  
\- Pas de soucis. Je vais te donner un calmant. Repose-toi. Je repasserai demain matin.

Doc’ sortit de la chambre. Il fit quelques messes basses à Marco avant de retourner à sa propre cabine. Marco entra et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s’installa sur le bord.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?  
\- En comptant le jour de l’attaque, tu es restée dans les vapes quatre jours. Nous devons arriver sur l’île des hommes poissons après demain. Le temps des opérations, tu resteras ici. Doc’ et Luigi resteront avec toi.  
\- Je suis désolée, je ne cause que des problèmes.  
\- Dis pas ça. Tu n’es en rien responsable de ce qui s’est passé. On n'en reparlera pas ce soir. Pour le moment, c’est dodo.  
\- Oui, capitaine.

Alia se recoucha sous les draps. Marco éteignit la lumière et la rejoignit. Elle ne dit rien. Au bout d’un moment, entendant la respiration tranquille du blond, elle se recula jusqu’à sentir son corps contre le siens. La chaleur qu’il en émanait, lui apporta un certain apaisement. Un bras l’enveloppa et la chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps. Elle rejoignit rapidement Morphée. Malgré ce réconfort, ces rêves furent peuplés de cauchemar.


	9. l'arrivée sur l'île des hommes poissons

Chapitre 09 : arrivée sur l’île des homme-poissons

Le soleil commençait à percer à travers le hublot, mais Alia n’avait aucune envie de se réveiller. Elle se sentit vraiment bien contre ce corps chaud. Les bras qui l’encerclaient, la serrèrent un peu plus.

\- Bien dormi, Miss ?  
\- Hum, hum.  
\- Je vais devoir te laisser un moment. J’ai mes obligations de capitaine. Toi, tu restes là et tu te reposes.  
\- De toute façon, je ne me sens pas capable de bouger.  
\- Dans un sens tant mieux. Je t’enverrais un peu de compagnie dans la matinée.

Il profita d’avoir Alia contre lui, encore quelques minutes avant finalement de se lever. Il se changea rapidement dans la pièce d’à côté. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Alia s’était déjà rendormit. Il se rapprocha d’elle, lui remit quelques mèches rebelles derrière avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- J’espère que tu me diras vite qui a osé te faire ça, la puce, lui murmura-t-il.

Il partit sans un bruit pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Il devait vérifier que le mécanisme qui permettait d’activer le revêtement qui les aiderait à aller sur l’île des Homme-poissons. Dans l’après-midi, il devait commencer à descendre dans les profondeurs de Grande Line. Quand il croisa Luigi au réfectoire, il lui donna une mission spéciale qui sembla le réjouir. Il devait tenir compagnie un moment à Alia.

Cette dernière venait de se réveiller une deuxième fois quand Doc’ entra afin de lui changer ses bandages. La cicatrisation se faisait correctement. Si tout allait bien, il pourrait lui retirer les points de suture d’ici une semaine. Il l’autorisa à se lever un minimum afin de pouvoir se laver et autres besoins. Doc’ fut à peine parti que Luigi prit le relai. Ce dernier osait à peine la regarder en face, faisant soupirer cette dernière.

\- Viens ici, c’est pas la peine de faire une tête de déterré. Tu n’es pas responsable. On ne pouvait pas deviner que cela irait si loin. J’aurais dû me méfier plus. Je suis la seule fautive.  
\- Non, j’aurais dû l’avoir plus à l’oeil.  
\- Je crois que personne ne pouvait s’attendre à ça. Tu n’as rien dit à Marco ?  
\- Juste des soupçons, mais pas de nom. Tu viens de me le confirmer. Vu qu’il se la coule douce, je suppose que tu n’as rien dit non plus.  
\- Non. Je le savais aussi que je n’avais pas la sympathie de tout le monde.  
\- Oui, mais c’est pour tout le monde pareil. Mais jamais en quinze années de piraterie, je n’ai vu quelqu’un tuer ou essayer de tuer un autre membre de son équipage. Tu sais au sein de la piraterie, nous avons tout de même un code d’honneur. Je suis sûr que père ne tolère pas ce qui s’est passé.  
\- Je peux m’en douter. Enfin, j’aimerais que tu ne dises rien pour le moment. Je veux régler çà par moi-même.  
\- Comme tu veux, mais si Marco veut savoir, ou même père, je ne leur mentirai pas.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Sinon pour changer de sujet, sache que dans quelques heures, nous allons commencer notre descente vers l’île des Homme-poissons. En ce moment même, nous sommes en train de revêtir les deux navires.  
\- Dommage, je ne verrais rien de là.  
\- Tu devrais voir notre remontrée au pire.  
\- Je l’espère. Dis, tu pourrais me ramener mes affaires. Je voudrais pouvoir me changer plus tard. Je doute que Marco me laisse quitter sa cabine tant que je ne serais pas remise complètement.  
\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. J’ai cru qu’on lui avait retiré un morceau de lui. C’est sûr, tu lui as tapé dans l’œil.  
\- Dis pas ça. Il se fait juste du souci, car je suis un membre de son équipage.  
\- Il n’y a pas que ça. Tu es plus qu’une simple nakama pour lui. Cela saute aux yeux.

Alia baissa la tête, cachant sa gêne soudaine ; cela ne pouvait être possible, ce que lui disait Luigi. Il devait se faire des idées. En y repensant, Doc’ avait aussi fait le même genre de remarque. Serait-elle la seule qui n’avait rien remarqué ? Pourtant, ils se prenaient la tête, souvent, lors des entraînements.

\- Eh ! Oh ! Alia ! Ici, Luigi !  
\- Ah de quoi ? Tu disais ?  
\- Rien, mais t’avais l’air d’être parti loin de moi, d’un coup.  
\- Non, non, cela doit être la fatigue.  
\- Repose-toi alors.  
\- Je ne fais que ça.  
\- Dis la blessée qui a repris connaissance, il y a quelques heures seulement.

Elle soupira, mais se rallongea dans les oreillers que lui avait repositionné son ami. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d’arriver à la porte, qu’il remarqua qu’Alia dormait à poings fermé. Avant de retourner à son poste, il passa prendre les affaires de la gamine pour lui déposer sur le bureau de leur capitaine. Il trouva ensuite ce dernier dans les préparatifs pour l’immersion.

\- Alors Luigi, elle t’a parlé ?  
\- Oui, mais elle veut se débrouiller seule pour le moment. Elle a peur que cela soit mal perçu si tu interviens.  
\- Mais quelle idiote. Je suis le capitaine du navire. C’est de mon devoir de régler ce genre de problème.  
\- T’en fais pas, je lui ai expliqué. Tu devrais la laisser gérer tout en surveillant de loin. En réglant elle-même le problème, elle veut montrer qu’elle mérite de faire partie de l’équipage.  
\- Je vais garder un œil sur elle, fais en autant quand je ne le pourrais pas.  
\- Pas de problème, capitaine.  
\- Bon, on va commencer à descendre. Je te laisse la manœuvre pour le moment. Appelle-moi s’il y a un problème.  
\- Comme d’hab’. Une dernière chose capitaine. Alia était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir notre descente vers l’île des Homme-poissons.  
\- Merci de l’info.

Peu après le déjeuner, les deux navires commencèrent leur descente. Il leur fallait compter une journée entière pour arriver à destination. L’obscurité se fit rapidement. Seul un minimum de pirates étaient sur le pont. Les autres étaient à l’intérieur du navire. Les activités étaient réduites au minimum en raison de la quantité limité d’oxygène.

Marco retourna à sa cabine avec un plateau pour Alia. Quand il entra dans la chambre, sa protégée dormait toujours. Il déposa le plateau sur le bureau et s’installa pour remplir le journal de bord. Alia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, par le réveil de sa douleur. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard du blond.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Pas très bien.  
\- Doc’ ne devrait plus tarder à venir. Il te donnera de quoi calmer la douleur. En attendant mange un peu.  
\- Merci. J’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis une éternité.

Alia mangea son plateau, tandis que Marco termina son travail . Doc’ vint peu de temps après. Il lui laissa une paire de bandages pour les changer après sa douche. Une fois partie, elle mit son autorisation en application. Elle se leva précautionneusement du lit et quand elle jugea ses jambes assez stables, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche amplement méritée. Toutefois, elle se retrouva coincée, car elle ne put retirer son haut. Elle commença à pester quand Marco arriva derrière elle. Sans un mot, il tira sur le tee-shirt et lui retira sans aucun souci. Alia n’osait se retourner trop gênée par ce contact. Tout ce que Doc’ et Luigi lui avaient dit plutôt lui revint en mémoire.

\- Quand tu auras fini, je t’aiderai à remettre le nouveau haut et à faire tes nouveaux bandages.  
\- Euh, merci.

Elle se faufila rapidement sous la douche. La chaleur de l’eau lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre. Elle resta une bonne dizaine de minute sous l’eau chaude. Quand elle sortit, elle s’enroula dans une grande serviette pour se sécher. Elle enfila rapidement un bas avant que Marco ne vienne l’aider pour le haut. Ce dernier lui essuya correctement le dos, lui défit les bandages pour les remplacer par ceux que Doc’ avait laissé plus tôt. Durant toute l’opération, aucun des deux n’osa regarder l’autre. Une fois finit, elle se réinstalla sur le lit avec un livre. Elle n’avait nullement envie de dormir pour le moment. C’est là qu’elle remarqua quelque chose. La lumière était allumée dans la cabine. Elle regarda par le hublot et fut stupéfaite de voir des poissons. Elle se retourna vers Marco, qui se retenait de rire devant son expression.

\- Nous sommes en train de descendre vers l’île des Hommes-poissons.  
\- Mais comment c’est possible ?  
\- Allez vient. Je vais te montrer. Ce sera plus facile que de te l’expliquer comme ça.

Alia suivit tant bien que mal son capitaine. Sa blessure la tiraillait en marchant. Marco le remarqua et la soutint pour l’aider à marcher. Le spectacle qu’elle vu en arrivant sur le pont, lui coupa le souffle. Elle se trouvait dans une gigantesque bulle. Elle avait l’impression d’être un poisson dans un bocal. Tout autour d’eux nageaient poissons et monstres marins. C’était vraiment merveilleux mais aussi effrayant à la fois. Marco l’emmena près de Luigi qui manœuvrait dans les eaux sombres avec une relative facilité.

\- Enfin debout, Miss?  
\- Oui, ça fait du bien de pouvoir marcher un peu.  
\- Bien. Pour le moment, la descente se fait tranquillement. Si tout va bien, d’ici demain matin, nous jetterons l’ancre à notre destination.  
\- Tant mieux, répondit Marco. Plus vite, on agira et plus vite, nous pourrons retourner sur le Moby Dick.  
\- Comment cela se fait-il qu’il n’y ait presque personne ?  
\- Notre oxygène est limité, donc nous limitons l’activité. Tous ceux qui n’ont pas de tâche essentielle se trouvent à l’intérieur, lui répondit Luigi.  
\- Mais la bulle, elle ne risque pas d’éclater ?  
\- Non, sauf si un monstre marin nous attaque ou que la bulle subisse un sérieux choc, intervint Marco.  
\- Ça ne me rassure pas trop là.  
\- Tant que tu ne cries pas et qu’on limite l’éclairage, on ne risque strictement rien. On fait ce chemin très souvent.

Alia regarda un moment tout autour d’elle. Elle s’était installée contre la rambarde près de Luigi et Marco. Les deux hommes manœuvraient tout en discutant sur ce qui les attendaient à l’arrivée. Cela faisait sept ans que Luigi était devenu le second du commandant de la 1ère flotte. Ce dernier avait même une confiance absolue en Luigi. Au bout d’un moment, ils se rendirent compte que leur petite protégée ne posait plus de questions. En se retournant, ils remarquèrent qu’elle s’était endormie. Marco finit par la portée jusqu’à leur cabine afin qu’elle puisse se reposer correctement. Il prit le relai de son second durant la première partie de la nuit. Quand son tour fut fini, il retourna à sa cabine et se glissa sous les draps au côté de la petite. Cette dernière, bien que profondément endormie, se colla contre lui tout de même.

Quand Alia se réveilla, elle était seule dans la cabine. De la lumière filtrait par le hublot. Cela rendit celle-ci perplexe. Elle se leva précautionneusement. Le bateau était stable. Elle sortit discrètement de la cabine. Elle fut étonnée de n’entendre aucun bruit à part le clapotis de l’eau contre la coque du navire. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte. Celui-ci était aussi vide à première vue.

\- Debout Miss !

Elle se tourna en reconnaissant la voix.

\- Ils sont tous passés où ?  
\- Sur l’île. Il n’y a plus que Doc’, toi et moi.  
\- J’aurais tellement voulu y aller, soupira-t-elle.  
\- T’en fait pas. Tu iras faire un tour sur l’île dès que la zone sera sûre.  
\- Ils sont partis faire quoi exactement ?  
\- Affronter un bateau de Big Mon, l’une des quatre empereurs du Nouveau Monde. Cette île est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche. Mais Big Mon essaye depuis des années de s’y imposer en raison des fabriques de gâteaux.  
\- À cause des fabriques de gâteaux ?  
\- Oui Big Mon est connu pour sa gloutonnerie, surtout de friandise.  
\- Je vais devoir vraiment en apprendre plus sur tout ce qui m’entoure pour ne plus être un fardeau et une blonde.  
\- Tu peux demander à Marco ou aux autres capitaines. Ils se feront un plaisir de te renseigner.  
\- Ils m’entraînent déjà. Je vais pas leur demander en plus de m’apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir sur la piraterie.  
\- Alors je peux t’apprendre.  
\- C’est vrai !!!! Merci Luigi. T’es un chic type, lui dit-elle en se jetant à son coup, lui décrochant au même moment une grimace de douleur.  
\- Va pas te réouvrir ta blessure. Marco ne me le pardonnerait pas.  
\- Désolée.

Alia était heureuse. Malgré le fait qu’elle ne pouvait pas participer à la bataille du jour, elle allait en apprendre plus sur le milieu dans lequel elle vivait désormais.


End file.
